The Last Chance i can Tell you, that i love you
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: This is... The Last Chance... I'll Tell You That I... Love You...


READERRRRR! Rindu Ucchan gak?*ditampar*

Heehee, Ucchan muncul lagi setelah lama menelantarkan fic Ucchan! *reader: Gak bertanggung jawab!*

Sorry, sorry! Eh, fic ini requestnya _**Gigin Arnita**_!

Eh, maaf kalau pada gak suka...

Mungkin jalurnya agak kecepatan ya? Tolong bantu Ucchan dengan review! XD

So, let's begin!

**_The Last Chance i can Tell you, that i love you_**

**_Aimikka Uchia_**

**_Warning: Tragedy, Angst, Fail Romance, Yaoi!_**

... KRIIIIIIIING!

"uh..." seorang pria berambut blonde langsung melenguh.

KRIIIIIIINGGGGG! Hhek! "berisikkk!" jerit pria itu sambil mencekik(?) jam weker yang telah mengganggu mimpi basahnya. Dengan cepat dia menginjak jam weker tak berdosa itu dengan sebelah kakinya.

Akhirnya keadaan tenang kembali. Pria itu cuma menatap lantai dengan tatapan sayu. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu... "Sakura-chan..." pria itu menarik nafas. Lama...

"hhhhh, seandainya kau tahu..." bisiknya dengan nada berat.

Pria itu kemudian melirik sebuah kotak berisi foto...

Foto seorang gadis yang tertawa lebar bersama pria itu...

"..." pria itu cuma menatap foto itu dalam diam...

Gadis itu... gadis yang dicintainya itu akan menikah...

Menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah di sangkanya...

"Sakura... kenapa... kau mau menikah dengannya...?" ringis laki-laki itu dengan penuh luka.

Hal itu... hal yang membuatnya phobia terhadap cinta sesama jenis...

"..." pria itu meringis kecil.

2 tahun yang lalu, saat semuanya masih berjalan normal...

* * *

"_Naruto!" seorang gadis tampak sangat kesal saat pria bernama Naruto itu mendekatinya._

"_kenapa terlambat?!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil mengirim death glarenya pada pria manis yang kelihatan khawatir akan keselamatan nyawanya itu._

"_heehee, gomen Sakura-chan!" pria bernama Naruto itu Cuma senyum-senyum gaje._

"_huh! ya sudah! Ada yang mau kuperkenalkan padamu! Ino-chaan!" gadis bernama Sakura itu kelihatan sedang dalam good mood._

"_Ino...?" Naruto melirik orang di belakang Sakura._

"_halo! Aku tunangan Sakura-chan! Salam kenal ya, Naruto-kun!" senyum gadis cantik berambut kuning lembut itu sambil mengulurkan tangan._

"_..." Naruto masih diam tak bergerak. Dia shock..._

"_? Naruto? Woi, Naruto!" teriak Sakura sadis pake toa di telinga mungil Naruto._

"_hwaaa!? Apaaa?!" Naruto kaget dan membulatkan matanya._

"_ini Ino-chaan!" dengus Sakura kesal._

"_o-oh iya! Maaf ya, Ino-san! Salam kenal, hahhaha" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung._

"_oooh, tak apa kok!" senyum Ino manis._

"_ne, Naruto! Kalau tamat SMA nanti, aku mau menikah dengan Ino! Nanti datang ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa genit._

"_heei, Sakura! Bukannya tamat SMA masih setahun lagi? Ahhhh, dasar!" dengus Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_uh! Diam kau! Babi!" ejek Sakura gak terima._

"_eh?! Apa katamu? Dasar Sakura jidat lebaaar!" pekik Ino gak mau kalah._

"_apaa? Kau gendut!" teriak Sakura semangat 45._

"_hmph! Dada rata!" dengus Ino sambil melirik dada Sakura yang memang tak sebesar dadanya._

"_APAAA?!"_

_Nah, mereka berdua memang cocok..._

_Naruto cuma diam saja. Dia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan terluka..._

"..." Naruto masih mencoba mencerna memorinya.

Dia melirik meja kecilnya. Di atas meja itu cuma ada sebuah surat. Bukan...

Tapi undangan...

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ditatapnya undangan itu. Ada tulisan...

Kepada saudara Naruto Uzumaki, dimohon hadir dalam pernikahan

Ino Yamanaka

Dan

Sakura Haruno

Tempat: xxx

Waktu, Tgl:09.00 AM, 12 Mei

Pernikahan itu... hari ini...

Saat-saat yang ditakuti Naruto datang...

Padahal dia sudah berusaha mengagalkan pernikahan mereka, dengan cara menebar fitnah. Tapi gagal.

Untung saja Sakura masih mau memaafkannya.

Semuanya sulit bagi pria itu.

Terutama tentang gadis itu.

Dia juga telah berusaha melupakan Sakura. Tapi...

Dia tak bisa...

Bahkan ia telah mencoba berkencan dengan gadis terseksi di kelasnya, Hinata Hyuuga...

Tapi tanpa sadar, dia mengucapkan nama Sakura saat dirinya dan Hinata sedang melakukan seks. Seketika itu pula Hinata menamparnya.

Esoknya, Hinata pindah sekolah...

Naruto tahu. Dia jahat... dia jahat pada Sakura dan Ino, pada Hinata, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri...

"dasar bodoh..." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak terasa, ada cairan bening di kedua pelupuk matanya...

"aku... aku telah menyukai Sakura-chan sejak masih Tk... tapi kenapa...?" tangisnya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Air matanya merembes keluar dari matanya tanpa aba-aba.

Dia sudah banyak berkorban untuk Sakura...

Semuanya... hidupnya, temannya, keluarganya, bahkan dirinya sendiri...

Tapi apa balasannya...?

Undangan ini...?

Pikiran Naruto sudah tak dapat dikontrol lagi. Dia mulai menendang barang-barang dalam kamarnya dengan membabi buta. Dia tak peduli!

"sial! Brengsek kau Sakura!" untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto memanggil Sakura tanpa embel-embel Chan.

Dia mengambil foto-foto Sakura yang dipotretnya diam-diam, lalu dengan cepat merobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil...

Seperti hatinya kini...

* * *

Naruto POV

Sudah jam 1 siang... pernikahan itu pasti sudah selesai...

Ku lihat foto-foto itu... foto-foto yang membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan...

Aku harus menabung selama setahun penuh untuk membeli kamera dengan cara bekerja sambilan...

Orang tuaku meninggalkanku karena rankingku jatuh...

Teman-temanku menjauh... semuanya...

Kecuali dua orang...

Gadis yang kusuka, Sakura-chan...

Dan temanku... Sasuke...

Sekarang semua pengorbanan itu telah musnah menjadi serpihan...

Aku memeluk lututku...

Rasanya sakit...

Sakit sekali...

Aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk dia...

Bahkan hidupku...

Sakura-chan...

"uh... uh..." aku terisak.

Tanpa sengaja mataku tertanam pada sebuah cutter di atas mejaku...

Aku terdiam sejenak...

Aku, sudah tak punya arti untuk hidup lagi...

Aku bisa mati sekarang...

Di tangan diriku yang bodoh ini...

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati mejaku.

Kuambil cutter itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu mendekatkannya ke nadiku.

"..." kutatap serpihan foto itu dengan tatapan miris.

"maafkan aku... Ayah... Ibu..." bisikku lalu mulai menyayat nadiku dengan cutter.

"uh..." darah merembes keluar dengan deras dari bekas sayatan cutterku.

Mataku mulai berkunang... tubuhku...

Berat...

Brugh! Aku jatuh tersungkur.

Tinggal menunggu waktu. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku.

Tes...

cairan bening menetes dari mataku.

Maafkan aku Sakura-chan...

Maafkan aku, Sasu...

Brak! "NARUTO?!" pekik sebuah suara diiringi bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa.

Hmph... baru juga mau disebut...

"Naruto!? Bertahanlah aku akan panggil Ambulans!" suara pria itu kedengaran bergetar. suara kakinya mulai menjauh dengan terburu-buru.

Aku Cuma tersenyum kecil.

... Maafkan aku, ne...?

Sasuke...

Setelah berbisik begitu, semuanya jadi gelap...

* * *

Cip cip cip...

Hmmm... mataku terasa berat... aku mencoba menggerakan jariku, sakit...

"zzz..." huh? Suara siapa itu? Aku penasaran. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, aku membuka sebelah mataku.

Silau... perlahan retinaku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya putih itu...

"... Sasu... ke...?" aku menatapnya seakan tak percaya.

Pria itu sedang tidur disamping tempat tidurku sambil memegangi tanganku.

Sepertinya ini rumah sakit...

"hah..? Aah! Kau sudah sadar, Dobe?!" Sasuke terkesiap dengan tampang konyol

.

"ah... iya..." aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Tanpa sungkan, dia langsung menjitak kepalaku.

"aaww! Sakit, Teme bodoooh!" rengekku kesal. Orang sakit malah dipukul!

"..." dia cuma diam tak menjawab.

Aku meliriknya.

Aku langsung terkejut. Dia... dia menangis! OMG! Seorang Uchia menangis karena seorang Uzumaki (gaje)?! Aku yakin kalo sampai para fangirlsnya Sasuke tahu, aku bakal dijadikan target pemburuan mereka dan dihargai dengan satu ciuman Sasuke(?).

"e-eh..." aku langsung kikuk. "j-jangan nangis dong, Teme~!"

"uh! Bodoh! Kamu bodoh Dobe! Kalau kau sampai mati! Aku... aku... uuh!" pekiknya emosi sampai terdengar satu rumah sakit. Lalu teriakannya di balas dengan teriakan, "ssssst!" dari para suster.

Aku Cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"uh..." Sasuke perlahan menangis terisak.

Aku Cuma diam. Sunyi sekali...

Tiba-tiba, di kesunyian itu, Sasuke langsung menerjang kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"hu-huah!?" aku kaget bercampur tak percaya.

"... jangan lakukan itu lagi... kumohon Dobe... sebesar apapun rasa cintamu pada Sakura... kumohon jangan..." Sasuke terisak saat memelukku.

Aku hanya menatap kosong kearah dinding putih didepanku.

"masih banyak yang mencintaimu... kau harus mencoba mencintai mereka juga..." tangis Sasuke tak tertahankan.

Aku diam sejenak. Lalu melepas pelukannya. Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"..." aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Sapphire-ku bertemu dengan onyx-nya.

"lalu... siapa yang mencintaiku...?"tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke cuma membisu dan menatapku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Aku mulai kesal. "jawab aku!" aku menggoncangkan bahunya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menjawab dengan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar.

"Apa?" aku mendekatkan telingaku.

"... yang mencintaimu adalah... aku..." ringisnya dan membuat mataku terbelalak.

Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. Kulepas pegangan tanganku pada bahunya.

Dia tampak seperti ingin menangis. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang...

Tak bisa dijelaskan.

Dia masih menutup matanya. Kepalanya setengah menunduk.

"..." kamar berdinding putih dan berlantai beige ini dipenuhi oleh kesunyian lagi...

"aku sayang padamu..." bisik Sasuke memecah keheningan. Suaranya bergetar.

Aku cuma terdiam. "aku... benci harus jujur padamu tentang semua ini... aku tahu kau takkan suka... tapi... aku... suka..." suaranya tertahan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Aku tertegun. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang... penuh luka...

"tak apa-apa kalau kau mau menolakku. Tapi bisakah kita tetap jadi teman...?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang penuh luka...

Aku hanya diam. Menatap lurus bola mata onyx-nya.

Di antara warna hitam pekat itu...

Aku melihat...

Sebuah pelangi...(reader: kok kayak nya mirip lagu apaaa, gitu ya? Ucchan: hehehe gitu deh~)

Seperti saat tk...

Di mata Sasuke saat kecil...

Sasuke mulai bicara, "Naruto... jawab ak..."

"tidak... kita tak bisa... kita tak bisa lagi berteman" jawabku dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke menunduk. Dan menutup matanya dengan sangat perlahan.

"... maafkan aku... aku cuma ingin ingin mengeluarkan isi hatiku... aku... resah..." ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke... aku cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, yang kutahu makin membuatnya terluka.

"..." jatuh lagi dalam kesunyian...

Dulu saat tk... ada sesuatu di senyum Sasuke yang membuatku... merasakan getaran lembut didadaku...

"ah... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya... aku takkan mengganggu mu lagi..." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil jaketnya. "ah, tadi orang tuamu meneleponku. Katanya mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi..." Sasuke menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"ya..." aku Cuma membuang muka. Tapi aku tahu, dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan terluka...

Aku... sudah tak tahu mau apa lagi... aku... tak punya petunjuk...

"baik... aku pergi dulu. Jika ada masalah, panggil saja suster." Ucapnya bergetar.

Suara pintu tertutuppun tak membuatku peduli.

Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku...

Tentangnya, membuatku...

"hm?" tak sengaja, aku menemukan hpku di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku.

Kucoba menyalakan hp ku. Ada 10 sms...

Dan semuanya dari orang yang sama...

Sasuke Uchia...

Aku menatap kosong layar hp ku.

Lalu tak lama kemudian aku langsung melempar hp ku.

Duak! Hp ku menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Aku membisu... memikirkan smsnya barusan.

"_Naruto..._

_Kau baik-baik saja?" _tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja!

"_Naruto! Tenang! Ada aku! Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"_Naruto, jangan macam-macam ya! Aku akan segera sampai!" _terlambat.

"_Naruto! Kumohon, balaslah smsku!"_

"_Naruto! Kenapa kau tak ada di rumah Orang tuamu?" _pff, aku kan sudah pindah, dasar Teme...

"_uh, Naruto, aku sudah terlambat! Nanti aku akan menge-sms mu. Aku harus kepernikahan sekarang juga." _Aku menghela napas ketika mengingat kata pernikahan itu.

"_Naruto... jadilah kuat dan lupakan Sakura! Aku sudah dapat alamat barumu dari Sakura. Aku akan segera datang."_

"_Naruto, kenapa kau tak di ada dirumah nenekmu?! Balaslah Dobeeeeee!" _dasar Teme bodoh... si Sakura juga ngapain sih...? gaje bener...

"_aku mengerti Dobe! Kau ada di kos-kosan Konoha kan?! Tunggu! Aku akan segera datang!"_

"_Dobe! Aku terjebak macet! Dasar mobil-mobil gila!"_ aku cuma tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan air mataku jatuh.

TRING TRING~! Hp ku yang sudah sekarat itu masih bisa menerima sms rupanya. Aku mendengus dan berjalan mendekati hpku.

Segera aku memungutnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphone ku...

Disitu ada sms...

"_maaf... aku takkan meng sms-mu lagi... terima kasih untuk segalanya...__Oyasumi_ "

Aku terdiam. Ah, lebih tepatnya terpaku...

"..." aku... bodoh...

Segera tanpa berpikir lagi, aku banting hp yang udah sekarat itu (SADISS!) lalu mengambil jaket hitam oranye ku dan berlari ke tempat taksi. Teriakan para suster tak kuhiraukan. Aku benar-benar bodoh! terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi aku memang benar-benar bodoh!

"pak! Ke Kompleks xx di jalan oo ya!" pekikku sambil masuk kedalam taksi.

Oom-oom taksi yang gak tahu kalau aku sekarang telah menjadi buronan rumah sakit dan dihargai 100.000 (BUSET! Dikit amat?) cuma mengangguk ngerti.

Lalu taksi itu pun berjalan.

Aku tak sadar...

Pelangi dibola matamu itu...

Seakan memaksaku...

Untuk bilang bahwa aku...

Ada yang lain di senyummu...

Yang membuatku kaku...

Cuma satu yang bisa membuatku begitu...

Itu kamu...

Aku...

End Naruto Pov

* * *

Now Sasuke POV

Di kediaman Uchia...

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung masuk kamar. Kakak dan ibu ku sampai heran.

Tapi aku tak peduli!

"uh, uh..." aku menangis. Itu sms terakhirku untukmu Naruto. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi...

Kutatap jam dinding dikamarku...

Jam 9 malam...

"..." aku tersenyum kecil.

Seandainya waktuku tersisa... untuk mengulangi hidupku lagi...

Aku tak akan ingin mengenalnya...

Kuputar radio di hp ku. Mumpung sedang patah hati... aku tertawa kecil sambil menyeka air mataku.

Terdengar alunan suara cewek, "baiklah para pendengar, mari kita dengarkan lagu yang di request oleh seseorang, _Breathless,_ dari _Shayne Ward_!"

Lagunya terdengar, beberapa bait lagu sangat mengena diriku. (Author malas nulis liriknya! *digampar*)

Perlahan, aku mulai tersenyum...

Fufufu, lagunya pas sekali...

Bedanya...

Ini benar-benar cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hahahah, entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh...

Aku mulai menarik selimutku. Perlahan aku berbaring di tempat tidur _Queen size_ ku.

"..." aku masih tak bisa tidur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku...

Semuanya...

Telah berakhir...

Pikirku, sambil perlahan menutup mataku...

Satu cairan bening turun dari pelupuk mataku...

Aku...

BRAK! "Sasuke!" terdengar suara pintuku di buka dengan keras.

Kutatap orang yang membuka pintu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"N- Naruto...?" aku memandangnya yang setengah hosh-hosh-an (Reader: apaan sih?!).

"ada ap..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Naruto sudah memelukku.

"hah...?" aku bengong.

"maafkan aku..." bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"..." aku diam sejenak mencerna kata-katanya.

"... Maaf... untuk apa...?" tanyaku dengan tatapan kosong.

"... untuk membuatmu menangis..." jawab pria yang kucintai itu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, "tak apa-apa. Aku sudah tak menangis lagi 'kan?" perlahan aku melepas pelukannya.

Naruto menatapku. Dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku cuma mencoba tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"sungguh, aku tak apa-apa...hahaha..." tawaku kecil.

"Sasuke..."ringisnya.

"Ya?" aku menatapnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, dia memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirku.

"umm..."aku kaget dan tak berkutik.

Kecupan hangat itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan.

"enggh.. uhh.. enghh..."desahku disela-sela lumatannya.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya, kemudian melumat bibirku lagi.

Dia mulai mengajak lidahku berdansa. "unghh..." aku kehabisan nafas...

Naruto mengerti dan perlahan ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulutku.

Terjalin benang saliva di mulut kami.

"N-naruto...? ke.. kenapa...?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dia tak boleh mempermainkanku seperti ini...

"... aku sudah tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi..." jawab Naruto menusuk hatiku.

"tak apa kok... bukankah sudah kubilang...?"senyumku miris.

Aku berdiri dan membelakanginya dan mengambil jaket biru gelapku sambil berkata "sudahlah, ciuman tadi akan aku anggap cuma imajinasiku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sak..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto memelukku dari belakang.

Aku terdiam. Mataku sedikit membesar karena kaget.

Hening... akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"... Naruto...?" aku menatap kosong lurus kedepan.

"karena aku... ingin lebih dari teman..." bisiknya yang tak ayal...

Membuat air mata yang sudah kubendung dan kutahan akhirnya keluar dengan mulus...

"maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." bisiknya. Aku mendengar isaknya. Isak dalam hatinya. Walau dia tidak terdengar menangis, tapi dari nada suaranya, aku tahu...

"..." aku masih terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"aku... mencintaimu..." bisiknya pelan. Sangaaat pelan. Hampir tak terdengar...

"kau yakin?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"iya, yakin. Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku melupakan Sakura-chan saat dia menikah. Kau juga yang tetap membuatku tertawa saat aku terluka. Kau..." Naruto diam sejenak.

"..." aku mulai bergetar... Tuhan...

"kaulah yang mengajariku perbedaan suka dan cinta!

Aku... sudah tak mau menyesal lagi..." ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas. (BGM: How Great Is Your Love *SNSD*)

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi...

Segera ku peluk dia, dengan air mata yang tak tertahankan.

"Aishitteru, Naruto..." bisikku ditengah isak tangisku.

"aku juga Sasuke... Aishitteru..." senyum nya sambil mencium lembut dahiku dan balik memelukku dengan erat.

Belum sempat kami melakukan hal rate M, Kakakku sudah memanggilku dengan suara beratnya yang sexy (author: KYAAAA~), "Naruto-kun! Orang tuamu sudah sampai nih! Mereka mencarimu!"

Segera kami berdua bertatapan. Lalu sambil tertawa kecil, Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu yang kini tinggal kenangan. "Oyasumi, Sasuke..." senyumnya lalu menutup pintu.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu menarik selimutku.

Semoga ini bukan mimpi... kalaupun iya, ini adalah mimpi yang indah...

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dengan senyuman manis, yang kini aku tahu, akan selalu ku pasang ketika bertemu dengannya.

_God, thank you for this. I'll never forget this day..._

_The day, when i can find him..._

_My first love..._

_I hope, i can give him something, God..._

_Ah, i know..._

_I'll give him..._

_My Love until i die..._

_In every last breath and wink..._

End Sasuke POV

* * *

Now Naruto POV

"NARUTOO!" BLETAK! Itu salam utama ibuku tepat saat aku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Dasar anak nakall! Kamu ini! Kamu tahu seberapa kagetnya kami saat mengetahui kau mau bunuh diri! HAAH?!" teriak ibuku Kushina sambil meninju perutku berkali-kali.

Seisi ruangan yang terdiri dari ayahku, Minato, serta paman Fugaku, kak Itachi, dan tante Mikoto cuma menatap horor kearahku. Yah, mungkin aku akan segera mati. Namun kali ini bukan karena bunuh diri. Tapi karena pembunuhan...

"BODOH! BAKA!" akhirnya aku cuma bisa berdoa moga-moga telingaku ditulikan untuk sementara...

"kamu anak yang menyebalkan! Hiks, hiks... ibu benci kamu!" hah...?

Aku menatapnya.

Dia... menangis...

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu perlahan memeluknya. "maafkan aku, bu..." bisikku pelan.

"!" Kushina kelihatan terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mulai memelukku sambil menangis. "huweeeeeeeeeeee~~~~"

Ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan lembut sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"kami takkan pernah meninggalkan mu. Never again..." ujar ibuku lembut disela-sela tangisku.

"tentu saja..." tawa ayahku sambil berdiri, lalu bergabung untuk memelukku.

Aku tertawa bahagia disela tangisku...

_God..._

_Really..._

_I should thank You because you give me a hope and chance once again..._

_You give me, one more chance to keep something important for me..._

_Arigatou, God..._

THE END...?

Uh- uh (bersenandung)

Hei, hei, Readerrrr! (teriak pake toa) sudah lama gak ketemu yaa~ (dihajar Reader: kemana aja lu?)

Hik hik, sorry, Ucchan sedikit lama ya, updatenya? (reader: SANGATTTT LAMA!)

Gomen, Ucchan lupa password sih... hehehhe... *keturunan keluarga Ucchan! Reader: persetan!*

Heheh, gimana? Ini request loh! BAGUS GAK?*nodongin golok* (dihajar reader)

_salah satu reader menerjang satpam keamanan (wuih, author ngerasa ngartis!)_

_"Author, apa benar, bahwa anda menghilangkan adegan lemon di cerita ini karena nggak percaya diri dengan kemampuan menulis lemon anda?"_

_JLEB! Author cuma diem... sumpah, ini dalem banget..._

_tapi sang author segera tertawa lebar, " nggak kok! Ceritanya emang udah diplot gitu sebelumnya!" yang tentu saja dusta._

nah, kini terjawab sudah, kenapa Ucchan sulit mencantumkan adegan lemon! Ya! INI SEBABNYA! MINDER! HAHAHAAA!

_**Gigin Arnita,**_ maaf lama ya! Hehehe, ampunilah author begomu ini! *reader ngangguk-ngangguk* eh, dan tolong review ya? Ucchan ingin tahu, Arni-chan suka gak sama yang ini. ehehhe, atau malah benci...*pundung*

SO? Review pliiis? *ini tampil perdana Ucchan setelah seabad Hiatus!(lebay)*


End file.
